Reedie Week 2020
by SlyPolarisBlack
Summary: Un drabble por dia toda la semana, reto de la página Reddie es lo máximo. Disfruten.
1. 08 Febrero Reencuentro

El primero de la semana las opciones eran reencuentro o universidad y pues... los voy a mezclar.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Irse de Derry había sido sencillo, alejarse de sus amigos no.

El primero en irse para sorpresa de todos fue Bill, muchos pensaban que se quedaría por los recuerdos de Georgie, él pensaba que era lo mejor para que dejara ir la culpa.

Ben se había quedado tanto como Beverly lo hizo y pensó que realmente no era muy sutil escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Stan mantuvo comunicación con Bill pero según las pequeñas pistas se había ido con él apenas termino la preparatoria.

Mike dijo que se quedaría para vigilar Derry y estaba bien, no que otros se hubieran ofrecido.

Richie... el idiota se mudó cuando estaban a un año de terminar la preparatoria y sabía que si tenía comunicación con los demás perdedores, con él no la tenía...

Tal vez no era su más especial amigo, pero podía simplemente llamar para saber que estaba vivo, jamás cambió de número... así que tal vez...

Sintió un empujón y bufó mientras entraba al campus, era su primer año en la facultad de medicina en la Universidad Pace, si bien no era la mejor universidad estaba en el top 10 y le bastaba.

Caminó hasta el módulo de información y esperó su turno sintiéndose un poco ansioso, como si algo fuera a pasar.

-Kaspbrak, Edward Kaspbrak- esperó revisaran la lista y le entregaran sus cosas para poder buscar su dormitorio, estaba listo para ir a desinfectarlo cuando lo escuchó.

-¿Eds?- su cuerpo se paralizó, sinceramente ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades? Le tocaron el hombro y se giró para mirar a Richie Bocasucia en todo su esplendor a través de sus ridículas gafas.

Tal vez era infantil y tal vez actuaba como una novia despechada, pero sólo pudo mirarlo con molestia y comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí.

-¡¿EDS?! ¡Eddie! ¡Espera!- podía oír los pasos torpes y apresurados tras él, no podía parar porque de hacerlo debía explicar su reacción y era mejor para todos que no lo hiciera.

-¡Maldita sea Eds!- fue tomado del brazo y volvió a mirarle, tenía mal sujeta su bolsa de bienvenida lo cual significaba estaban en la misma universidad, pero al parecer Richie estaba en artes.

-¿Qué? - respondió ácido- Ahora me recuerdas pero vamos, te dejo seguir con tu amnesia - se quejó sin poder controlar su lengua.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- preguntó Richie sintiéndose perdido y nervioso, no esperaba que su reencuentro fuera así.

-¿Por qué otro motivo le llamarías a todos menos a mi?- acusó dejando ver cuánto le afectaba.

Pudo ver en los ojos ajenos que había dado en el clavo al mencionarlo, se miraba más que nervioso, se notaba asustado y no pudo seguir molesto al verlo así.

-Yo... lo lamento Eds... no quería...-peleaba con sus palabras y le extrañaba no le hubiera soltado uno se sus "lindos" chistes.

Suspiró buscando bajar su nivel de drama, no servía de nada. La situación era incómoda pero a pesar de su molestia no quería dejar de ver a Richie en la universidad... no quería que se volviera a alejar.

-Hay una cafetería a un par de facultades... camina- le jalo de la chaqueta para que avanzara.

-¿Qué...?- si bueno, él mismo tampoco entendía lo que pasaba consigo, no culpaba a Richie de no comprender.

-Vas a invitarme un café y hablaremos sobre todo lo que ha pasado... te dará tiempo de pensar una excusa para justificar no haberme hablado en 2 años- rodó los ojos sintiendo como el mas alto caminaba rápidamente a su altura tomando levemente su mano para soltar su chaqueta.

-Es una larga y vulgar historia- respondió dando un suave apretón a la mano del castaño antes de soltarla.

-No esperaba otra cosa...

* * *

Soy cruel lo se pero este drabble continua con otros 3 más adelante, tal vez después escriba un long fic de ellos.

Disculpen si se ven muy OC pero no me los imagino encontrándose de buena manera, Eddie siempre fue una novia celosa y Richie, el pobre esta enamorado de una chaparra berrinchuda.


	2. 09 Febrero AU Harry Potter

Es mi gusto en casas no es la ley pero espero les guste

Enserio los amo

* * *

La mayoría de la escuela seguía en shock, Ben Hanscom había sido elegido el campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos.

Trató de mirar más de cerca la mesa de los leones notando como Mike, Beverly y Bill lo animaban a pasar con los demás campeones, una mirada a la mesa de las águilas y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Eddie que junto a Stan parecía tan perplejo como el resto.

Finalmente sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a aplaudir animando a más gente a hacerlo, silbó un poco para molestia de sus compañeros de casa.

Cuando los campeones se retiraron con el profesor Dumbledore y los otros directores la cena continuó con la mesa de postres, sabía que la escuela entera no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar el torneo ahora.

Todos pensaban que Ben era un bobo romántico con sobrepeso demasiado cobarde para estar en la casa de los leones.

No podían estar más equivocados, la copa era de Hogwarts.

-R E -

Apuró el paso para salir a los jardines, el roble junto al lago negro era el punto de reunión de los perdedores. Se dejó caer junto a Eddie y sonrió a los demás.

-¿Que pasa vírgenes? Hay que planear la victoria de Benny -hablo notando como se relajaban un poco.

-¿Cómo se supone voy a ganar? ¿Viste al campeón de Durmstrang? Y para ser sincero la campeona de Beauxbatons me da miedo - habló el rubio mientras era consolado por Beverly.

-¿Qué esperabas al poner tu nombre en la copa entonces?- preguntó Mike y sinceramente todos estaban curiosos.

-No pensé que sería seleccionado y... quería ser valiente...- murmuró.

-Eres valiente -le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Lo bueno es que te van a subestimar por tu aspecto - opino Eddie por primera vez.

-¡Exactamente Eddie Spaghetti! -aprovecho para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del más bajo- Tienes dos Ravenclaws, tres Gryffindors y a su servidor Slytherin para ayudarte, no sabrán que los golpeó - presumió.

-Lo primero es conocer la competencia, el campeón de Durmstrang se llama Henry Bowers y es un matón, fuerte pero sin cerebro -Habló Stan volviéndose el centro de atención- Greta Bowie la campeona de Beauxbatons es lista pero igual una matona, sin embargo ella prefiere los insultos a ensuciarse las manos... buena para encantamientos y pociones, mala para transfiguración -terminó de explicar.

-Bow! que interesante - se rio de su propio chiste mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos - ¡Vamos! Fue gracioso "Bow" como "Wow" porque se apellidan Bow... saben que, olvídenlo- bufó molesto a lo que solo Eddie le sonrió comprensivo.

-¿De do..dónde sacaste e..esa información?- pregunto lentamente Bill.

-Tras la cena decidí investigar... - explico quitándole importancia.

-Bien, lo primero es descubrir la primera prueba, de ahí podremos hacer un mejor plan... tal vez Ben debería hacer un repaso de todas sus materias, mientras más sepa y recuerde mejor. -Opinó Eddie, que sin notarlo se había recargado en el toque del más alto.

-Recuerden que debemos buscar pareja para el baile de invierno y al ser campeón se espera Ben vaya bien acompañado- añadió Mike malicioso mirando a las parejitas, era obvio para él que Stan quería a Bill, Ben se moría por Beverly y que había una tensión entre Richie y Eddie, era una buena oportunidad para que salieran juntos.

Richie miro sonrojado al castaño entre sus brazos, siempre terminaban en situaciones así pero ninguno decía nada, le daba esperanzas así como le desesperaba pero él también prefería no arruinar las cosas, arriesgarse a perderlo como amigo.

-R E -

-¡Un hipogrifo! -Eddie gritó lo más bajo que pudo llegando al lago, Richie por impulso lo sujetó evitando que cayera por la larga carrera- Deben recuperar algo que custodia un hipogrifo...- trató de hablar con claridad recargándose en el pecho del de lentes.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a planear que hacer mientras Eddie recuperaba el aliento, aunque su sonrojo tal vez no era del todo por la carrera.

-R E-

La multitud seguía en silencio mientras Ben se acercaba con cuidado al nido del hipogrifo, siempre con la cabeza agachada tratando de no verse amenazante, cuando llegó al borde levantó con suavidad su mano desnuda y esperó calmando sus nervios.

Finalmente el hipogrifo se acercó a su mano considerándolo digno y Ben pudo tomar el pergamino en la botella que estaba dentro del nido, apenas el campeón de Hogwarts se alejó del nido la multitud enloqueció.

Los perdedores se abrazaban eufóricos sin notar como dos de ellos se quedaban petrificados al verse a los ojos durante el abrazo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un dulce primer beso.

-R E-

-¿Bill y Stan? -preguntó Richie sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, sus amigos estaban sentados juntos algo sonrojados pero firmemente tomados de las manos.

-Felicidades chicos -les sonrió la pelirroja, ambos habían estado alrededor del otro por bastante tiempo.

-Al menos ellos se animaron- musitó Mike viendo a sus amigos, Eddie y Ben se sonrojaron pero Beverly levanto la barbilla y se giró decidida.

-Ben ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de invierno?- preguntó provocando que Mike silbara y mencionara algo del valor Gryffindor.

-Yo... Si ¡Sí! Por supuesto - sonrió levantándose del césped para tomar su mano a lo que solo Eddie y Richie quedaron juntos recargados en el árbol.

-R E-

Faltaba menos de una semana para el baile y aún no había invitado a nadie, por lo que sabía tampoco su objetivo tenía pareja, por ese motivo se encontraba en la biblioteca en ese momento. Iba a dejar de ser un cobarde, iba a pedirle que saliera con él.

La señora Prince lo miro entre extrañada y preocupada, usualmente no entraba por su voluntad.

Se adentró por los estantes buscando una familiar cabellera castaña y sonrió al verlo en la sección de criaturas mágicas. Se había demostrado que a los organizadores del torneo les gustaba agregarlas a las pruebas.

-Eds, te estaba buscando- sonrió llegando hasta él.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tienen pistas de la segunda prueba?- preguntó dejando de prestar atención a su libro.

-No... Yo...- se acercó más a él invadiendo su espacio personal hasta dejarlo casi contra el librero, nunca habían estado tan cerca pero estar juntos ahí era... mágico.

-¿Rich?- pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?- preguntó buscando su mirada sin poder evitarlo.

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron y apretó el libro contra su pecho.

-Yo... - sintió la mano del mayor en su mejilla y levanto la barbilla encontrándose a centímetros de su rostro- Si...

El más alto sonrió y al ver el sonrojo del menor se atrevió a besar su mejilla con cuidado a lo que Eddie hizo un puchero para tomar la corbata del mayor y tirar de ella para poder besarlo decentemente.

Fue como si todo hubiera cambiado, el lugar, la temperatura de ambos, el concepto que tenían del otro. Al fin todo encajaba.

No era un campeón, no participaba en el torneo pero sentía que había ganado todo.

* * *

Bien bien aquí terminamos y pues obvio Ben gano y la parejita siguió junta(?

Si lo seguía iba a ser demasiado largo xD así que aquí para pero! Después haré otro lo prometo.

Esta ambientado en los 70's así que obvio Dumbledore es director pero Snape no es profesor.


	3. 10 Febrero Declaración Accidental

Algo tierno, fluff y derp como es mi especialidad

Se podría decir tiene lugar después del drabble de reencuentro.

* * *

El tiempo que pasaban juntos en la universidad era poco pero muy valioso para ambos, solían quedar de verse para comer o simplemente pasar el rato cuando sus horarios se lo permitían. Durante sus primeros parciales se juntaban en el dormitorio del castaño ya que no compartía habitación con nadie y así podían estudiar en paz sin temor a molestar, y a veces sólo a veces se quedaban dormidos juntos entre un lío de hojas y libros.

Durante todo ese tiempo los sentimientos de ambos volvieron a florecer dándose cuenta que no habían olvidado cómo se sentía el primer amor, ahora que estaban solamente ellos dos juntos podían tener una clase de camaradería privada y más personal de la que habían tenido cuando estaban todos los perdedores unidos. Bromas y sonrisas privadas salpicaban de color aquellos pequeños momentos donde solamente eran ellos dos.

-¿Planeas algo para las vacaciones?- pregunto al más bajo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del dormitorio de Eddie.

-Para poder venir a la universidad discutí con mi madre...- confesó recargado en el hombro del de lentes- trató de convencerme para no irme de casa de muchas maneras... finalmente me dijo que si me iba no podía volver a casa y que para ella... -respiró buscando las palabras - para ella significaría que ya no tenía un hijo... Así que planeo quedarme en el campus- terminó como si aquello no le importara aun que el de lentes sabía que en realidad le dolía.

-Entonces debemos planear algo o te quedarás todas las vacaciones en la biblioteca y eso sería un nuevo nivel de perdedor incluso para ti- dramatizó pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor para darle silencioso apoyo.

-¿No iras con tus padres?- preguntó asombrado y un tanto conmovido por ser incluido tan rápido en sus planes.

\- Sabes que no les importa mucho lo que haga mientras no moleste, tienen un crucero y aunque estuvieran en casa te llevaría conmigo- le aseguró mientras buscaba su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido.

-Porque me importas...- respondió sencillamente como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eso no es una respuesta...- replicó girándose para verlo.

-Para mí si lo es, Eds...- afirmó al ver la desesperación en esos bonitos ojos castaños.

-Por favor, ni siquiera mi madre...-

-Tu madre es una perra loca gorda y manipuladora que no merece un hijo tan genial y si ella no lo aprecia es su problema Eds -lo tomó de los hombros- no el tuyo, eres importante, asombroso y brillante -había estado reprimiéndose durante tanto tiempo y tenía tanto que decir que necesitaba hacerlo sentir lo especial que era.

-Rich...-

-Eres lindo aun con tu estúpida manía a buscar gérmenes y tu ridícula ropa solo te hace ver más adorable de lo que ya eres...-

-Richie...-

-Tienes la estatura perfecta para poder abrazarte y eres más valiente de lo que aparentas ¡golpeaste a ese maldito payaso!-

-Richard...-

-Cuando haces pucheros solo te miras más lindo y solo puedo pensar que no quiero que nadie más los vea y tal vez por eso me gusta provocarlos...-

-Ricardo...-

-Digo siempre me gustaron tus expresiones y bueno no solo eso pero eres jodidamente perfecto y no tolero esa mierda de autodesprecio por comentarios de una persona que no lo vale porque yo te conozco mejor que ella Eds...-

El castaño sonrojado y decidido se lanzó hacia adelante y lo silencio con un suave beso dejando a su compañero más que mudo.

-¿Rich? - le llamó con suavidad

-¿Si...?- preguntó el pelinegro aun sintiéndose como en un sueño.

-Tú también eres genial...- musitó antes de abrazarse a él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo inteligente que decir su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente rodeando al pequeño cuerpo aprisionándolo entre sus brazos para después besar con dulzura su frente.

-Lo sé...- sonrío como un bobo sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Me divertí escribiendo esto enserio xD

Son tan lindos que no puedo con mi vida


	4. 11 Febrero Confesion

Este puede considerarse continuación del drabble anterior pero ya estarían saliendo los nenes, estarían casi terminando las vacaciones.

Disfruten.

* * *

En la intimidad del dormitorio del castaño se encontraban recostados en la cama tras una larga sesión de besos, Richie jamás imagino estar así con su primer amor y gran amigo de la infancia pero ¡Hey! La vida es buena.

Apretó el agarre en la cintura de su novio y beso su frente disfrutando estar así.

-Estoy pensando en tomar un empleo de medio tiempo y uno a tiempo completo los veranos...- comentó el más bajo levantando la mirada del pecho de su novio.

-Pero casi no tendrás tiempo libre así... y se supone tu beca es completa- respondió confundido, era obvio Richie se graduaría primero ya que la carrera de medicina era más larga y pesada.

-Al graduarme no tendré a donde ir... necesito capital para tener un lugar y después de hacer mis pasantías podre descansar...-explicó relajado.

-Pensé era obvio que te quedarías conmigo...- frunció el ceño- Saldré primero, conseguiré un departamento donde podrás llegar a morir después de una guardia nocturna doctor K- se burló juguetón.

-Pero...- frunció el ceño un tanto indeciso.

-¿Eds?- le llamo un tanto preocupado.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que seguiremos juntos para ese entonces?- preguntó sin poder contenerse más ¿cómo tenía esa certeza? Era atemorizante pensar en su futuro.

-Porque sé que mis sentimientos serán los mismos -para él era simple y seguro como que el sol saldría mañana.

-¿Y si pasa algo que hace que me odies? ¿O arruino tu horrible camisa amarilla y decides no me quieres más?- preguntó casi irónicamente tratando de disipar un poco la tensión.

-Eddie, estoy enamorado de ti desde los 11 años... dudo que eso cambie en algún momento...- suspiró antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Tu... tu qué?- preguntó el castaño levantándose un poco de su cómodo lugar para buscar los ojos ajenos.

-No voy a repetirlo...- se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-Tozier...Creo que te amo...- sonrió con ternura al verlo apenado y se sentó sobre sus caderas provocando que éste se girara para verlo- ¿Que dirías si te confieso que fuiste mi primer amor?- pregunto al sentir que las grandes manos del mayor sujetaban sus caderas.

-Que ahora me siento tonto por no besarte cuando entramos a ese maldito foso...- cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba medio sentado con el menor sentado en su regazo.

-Entonces tienes mucho que compensar...- susurró antes de unir sus labios en un roce tentador que sólo provocó que el mayor le apretara contra sí volviendo más intenso aquel beso.

Y vaya que Richie estaba feliz de obedecer esa vez.

* * *

Corto pero lindo, ciertamente me los imagino como una pareja un tanto juguetona.

Eddie tiene todo para ser un power bottom 7uu7


	5. 12 Febrero 2 Primeras

Este es doble porque no me decidía el tema, osea es la primera cita real con final feliz.

A este le puse extra amor.

* * *

Todo estaba listo.

Al fin le daría una cita en toda regla a su novio, tenía todo preparado, había trabajado en ello durante meses.

Buscó el restaurante favorito de Eddie, tenía planeado a donde ir, la ropa que se pondría y cómo se comportaría, todo para hacerlo feliz.

Siempre que salían buscaban comida rápida, caminaban en el campus o se quedaban en la habitación del castaño jugando videojuegos, y no lo malinterpreten, él amaba pasar tiempo con Eddie pero quería darle una cita, demostrarle que no sería "su pequeño sucio secreto".

Le había dicho a Eds se arreglara para salir, pasaría por el a las 6 para ver un romántico atardecer mientras caminaban por el parque, tomaría su mano y serian solo ellos dos hasta la hora de ir a un restaurante italiano bastante caro donde hizo una reservación, iban a coquetear y pelearse durante la cena como era su costumbre, caminarían de regreso al campus haciendo tonterías hasta llegar al dormitorio del menor para poder besarse largamente.

Era un excelente plan.

Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra para no parecer demasiado formal, estaba acomodando su cabello cuando su teléfono sonó, confundido miró el reloj y para su mala suerte ya eran las 6:27 pm, contestó calmando a Eddie y asegurándole que ya iba en camino.

Salió a prisas tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a los dormitorios de medicina. Cuando llegó su cabello era de nuevo un desastre y tocó la puerta apurado sabiendo que ya iban retrasados.

Eds abrió la puerta para sonreír divertido al ver a su novio tan nervioso, aunque francamente se miraba muy bien con esa ropa.

-¿Nos vamos? Estoy listo- sonrió el menor cerrando detrás suyo.

"Y vaya que lo estaba"

Richie no pudo evitar mirarlo como un idiota, su novio vestía unos pantalones blancos bastante entallados que hacían sentir inquieta cierta parte de su anatomía, no podía esperar para verlo de espaldas... La camisa de vestir color rosa lo hacía ver delicado, como un bonito regalo para abrir, un suéter violeta colgaba de su brazo y complementando todo, su cabello lucía levemente alborotado, contrario a su peinado habitual.

Reprimió un suspiro antes de hacer un ademán caballeroso para que se adelantara y lo anotó como una victoria al verlo sonreír, ahora sí. Era un hombre de prioridades, preparó y luego fijó su mirada en el trasero de su novio sintiendo como se calentaba su cuerpo.

-¿Richie?- preguntó al ver que no avanzaba -¿Me estás viendo el trasero?- preguntó entre divertido y ofendido.

-Es un hermoso trasero...- Silbó llegando hasta él para tomar su brazo y comenzar a caminar fuera de los dormitorios.

Las cosas iban... mal, cuando llegaron al parque ya no había atardecer que mirar y al poco tiempo de comenzar Eddie comenzó a estornudar.

-Deben ser mis alergias...- murmuró el castaño quitándole importancia, fueron a la farmacia más cercana y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, llamó al restaurante y le informaron que su reservación se había perdido.

Un tanto deprimido esperó a que su novio saliera de la farmacia.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó al ver un poco roja su nariz.

-Sí, tomé la medicina a tiempo así que estaré bien en un rato- se acercó tímidamente para tomar su mano.

-¿Quieres regresar?- preguntó ahora inseguro de que hacer, todo su plan se había arruinado.

-Podemos pasar por algo de comer y ver una película...- Propuso el castaño tirando un poco de él para comenzar a caminar.

-Siempre lo mismo...- susurró derrotado sin notar que fue escuchado, aun así Eddie guardó silencio tratando de ver qué pasaba con su (usualmente) alegre novio.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y sinceramente disfrutó la quietud de la noche, las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías para caminar juntos sin miedo a ser señalados pero el pelinegro se notaba distraído.

Compraron un poco de comida china y al llegar al dormitorio del menor se acomodaron para ver algo mientras comían acurrucados en la cama.

-¿Vas a decirme que tienes?- preguntó suavemente.

-Sueños y esperanzas como todo ser en la vida cariño...- respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

-Díselo a tu madre - frunció el ceño apoyándose en el mayor para mirarlo a los ojos- Llevas toda la tarde distraído ¿Es porque tus planes no salieron como querías?- trató de ser comprensivo y no estallar.

-¿Con esa boca me besas?- fingió escándalo antes de mirarlo sorprendido ¿Eddie sabia sus planes?

-Por favor Rich te conozco, sé que planteaste algo y no resultó, ¿De qué otra forma te arreglaste tanto?- se burló juguetón tirando un poco de su cabello.

-Yo... quería darte una cita... ya sabes, salir en una cita como las demás parejas... no solo quedarnos jugando o viendo películas... quería hacer algo... lindo para ti- trató de explicarse bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos perdiéndose el sonrojo de su novio.

Eddie sabía que se comportaba como una chica pero le gustaba saber que aunque no salió bien, Richie trato de hacer algo especial por él. Más feliz que antes se subió a su regazo buscando su boca, iba a dejarle en claro las cosas.

-Hemos tenido citas antes... cada vez que quedamos de vernos es una cita y me encantan...- le aseguró- No voy a decir que no a verte vestido así...- jugueteó con los botones de la camisa blanca- Pero lo que me importa es pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿No estás decepcionado?- preguntó llevando las manos a las caderas del castaño disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Para nada... ahora recuerdo que habías dicho algo de mi trasero...- sonrió juguetón llevando las manos del mayor a dicha zona antes de buscar sus labios. Richie no era el único que disfruto las vistas.

El de lentes no perdió el tiempo y apretó gustoso el suave trasero sin dejar de prestar atención al beso que compartían, lo que no esperó fue el pequeño jadeo que los interrumpió cuando Eddie escondió su rostro tras el apretón.

-¿Que pasa Eds?- volvió a apretarlo contra si sintiendo como su propio miembro respondía ante el roce.

Solían besarse y tocarse bastante, recientemente habían llegado debajo de la ropa, Eddie era muy sensible y sus reacciones eran un afrodisiaco para el mayor.

Al no tener acceso a sus labios comenzó a besar el suave cuello procurando raspar un poco con sus dientes la sensible piel, fue recompensado con un gemido que pretendía ser su nombre, sus manos recorrieron ese perfecto trasero y lo acomodó para que quedara justo sobre su miembro logrando que ambos gimieran.

-Richard...- suspiro apoyándose en el pecho de su novio buscando quitar la elegante camisa para tocar el pecho del mayor.

-Mierda Eds...- busco más piel para besar sin dejar de rozar sus caderas dejándolos temblorosos y deseosos por más contacto.

El castaño sólo terminó de soltar los botones y comenzó con los propios para quitarse rápidamente la camisa, hace unos años estar así con cualquiera sería impensable, hubiera comenzado a pensar sobre los gérmenes y bacterias que se transmitían por contacto pero ahora no podía importarle menos.

Richie le ayudo a quitar ambas camisas del camino y lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para girarlo en la cama quedando sobre él sin dejar de rozarse, la sensación de calor era familiar pero tenía una urgencia que no había sentido antes, sintió las delicadas manos del castaño desabrochando su pantalón y buscó su mirada encontrando su rostro deliciosamente sonrojado y los claros ojos turbios por el deseo.

-Estoy listo...- susurró levantando el rostro para besarlo y ambos sabían a lo que se refería, Eddie tardó un poco en aceptar toques más... íntimos. Habían ido lento para asegurarse que ambos estuvieran cómodos y listos para subir de nivel en su relación.

Richie recorrió desde las caderas hasta las piernas del menor, la sola idea de al fin tenerlo por completo provocaba estragos en su cordura. Comenzó a quitarle los blancos pantalones descubriendo más piel blanca lista para ser marcada, sonrió disfrutando las expresiones de su pequeño novio, el sonrojo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

Bajó besando su vientre tomando entre sus dedos la ropa interior del castaño para tirar suavemente de ella sin dejar de ver las reacciones de ese hermoso rostro.

Sobrepasado por la situación, Eddie cubrió su boca al sentirse completamente expuesto, cualquier pensamiento lógico se fue por la ventana cuando la boca de su novio bajo por su cadera hasta el interior de sus muslos.

-¡Richie!- jadeó al sentir una pequeña mordida y se sujetó de la colcha tratando de mantenerse quieto. Sintió la talentosa boca recorrer sus muslos evitando por completo su miembro, las grandes manos se paseaban por sus piernas manteniéndolas separadas dejándolo completamente a su merced.

-Tan suave...- susurró concentrado en su exploración antes de fijarse en el bonito miembro que yacía erecto frente a él, lo había visto antes y claramente lo había tocado pero ahora podía hacer más... dio una suave lamida desde la base hasta la sonrosada punta disfrutando del espasmo y del grito ahogado que le siguió.

-¿Que estás...?- preguntó sin aliento.

-Me llaman bocasucia ¿no?- bromeó chupando un espacio en la pelvis del menor.

-Beep beep Richie...- le calló avergonzado, cerró los ojos al soltar un tembloroso gemido cuando el nombrado repitió la acción chupando suavemente la punta- oh dios...- Tiro de él sabiendo que si no lo paraba terminaría vergonzosamente rápido.

Complacido por sus reacciones subió besando su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, besó la redondeada mandíbula y llegó hasta sus labios tratando algo que nunca habían hecho, claro todos habían oído hablar de los besos franceses pero nunca habían intentado. Ahora mientras su lengua se rozaba con la contraria provocando más lindos y seductores sonidos se preguntaba por qué no habían tratado antes, su mano buscó distraídamente en la cómoda junto a la cama y realmente agradecía que Eddie no compartiera habitación. Sacó un pequeño bote con lubricante y se acomodó entre los muslos del castaño.

Nervioso sacó la tapa para poner bastante en sus dedos, casi eufórico rozo con suavidad su entrada causando un escalofrío en el contrario por el frio del lubricante. Lo esparció suavemente tratando de relajarlo antes de presionar un dedo con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien...?- preguntó sin aliento al notar lo estrecho que estaba.

-Sigue... debes moverlo...- pidió mordiéndose los labios, lo bueno de estudiar medicina era que conocía un poco más del cuerpo humano.

El mayor sentía como sus lentes comenzaban a empañarse pero se rehusó a perderse alguna expresión de su novio, controló su respiración y comenzó a mover el dedo con todo el cuidado que tenía, apenas le sintió más relajado tanteó con otro dedo más casi tentando al sonrojado cuerpo bajo el suyo.

-Maldita sea Richie solo mételo...- exigió Eddie sintiendo como a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se acostumbraba borrando la sensación incomoda dejando solo placer, movió sus caderas experimentalmente solo para sentir como rozaba algo en su interior que lo hizo sollozar de placer.

-¿Dónde están los condones? Mierda Eds no voy a aguantar más...- movió más rápido sus dedos tratando de apurar esa parte mientras veía al menor tratar de enfocarse y sacar un condón del cajón.

-Hazlo ya... vamos...- pidió sintiéndose desesperado, sus manos ayudaron a terminar de quitar el pantalón del mayor junto a sus ridículos boxers, se sintió vacío durante el tiempo que tardo en sacar el preservativo y ponérselo pero la sensación de anhelo regreso cuando el mayor se acomodó entre sus muslos rozándose descaradamente contra él.

-Aquí vamos...-el pelinegro guio su erección presionando con cuidado tratando de mantener la cordura al sentir su miembro tan deliciosamente oprimido, Eddie rompió el silencio con un delicioso gemido que solo lo hizo empujarse más profundo hasta que sus caderas estaban pegadas al trasero del menor.

-Joder...- dejo salir el aire que no sabía que contenía mirando el rostro lleno de placer del mayor y se sintió orgulloso de haber logrado tenerlo así.

-En eso estoy cariño...- sonrió ladino inclinándose para poder besarlo.

-Debo hacer algo mal si aún puedes bromear...- susurró sobre sus labios antes de rotar sus caderas causando que el mayor se apretara más contra su cuerpo- Así está mejor...- le mordió los labios invitándolo a moverse y no lo tuvo que pedir dos veces.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un suave y torpe vaivén, un tanto inseguros buscaron su ritmo descubriendo qué les gustaba y cómo se sentía mejor, pronto lograron establecer un ritmo fluido y constante con el cual ambos disfrutaban si sus jadeos eran un indicio.

La cama se movía al ritmo de las estocadas y ambos sabían no iban a durar mucho más, Eddie veía estrellas cada vez que Richie rozaba su próstata y éste no estaba acostumbrado a la estrechez de su interior. Se movieron torpes y desesperados buscando su clímax y solo bastó que Richie presionara sus torsos apretando el miembro del menor entre ambos para que éste se corriera tensando su cuerpo logrando que el pelinegro llegara también segundos después.

Se quedaron laxos sobre la cama con la respiración agitada y sin fuerzas para moverse, Richie se tumbó a un lado provocando un gemido cansado en el castaño cuando salió de él. Torpemente tomo el condón haciendo un nudo con el lanzándolo a la papelera antes de poder relajarse por completo.

-Eso fue...-

-Asombroso...- completo quitándose al fin sus gafas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?- preguntó sonrojado.

-Sabes que si...- trato de reír pero le faltaba el aire, solo tenían que descansar un poco.

Había muchas cosas que intentar.

* * *

Valoren lo que escribo en el taxi(?

Una señora estaba leyendo sobre mi hombro y creo la asuste

Espero les guste no estaba seguro de como adaptar las dos temáticas de este dia pero pues así salió.


	6. 13 Febrero Almas Gemelas

Un AU donde todos tienen el nombre de su alma gemela ¿el destino puede equivocarse?

* * *

Nadie desde la creación de los tiempos había podido explicar el fenómeno de las almas gemelas, todas las personas al cumplir los 16 recibían el nombre de su alma gemela en su muñeca izquierda, se decía que era porque estaba más cerca del corazón.

No todas las personas lograban encontrar a sus almas gemelas, algunos contrataban detectives para encontrarlas, se consideraba eras afortunado si podías estar con esa persona que llevaba tu nombre. Tal vez por esa razón las almas gemelas se consideraban sagradas, más allá del estatus social, religión, edad e incluso sexualidad.

Tal vez era el único modo en que una pareja del mismo sexo podía estar junta sin ser atacada pero si tratada con lastima.

Jamás imaginó que al despertar ese día en su muñeca estuviera el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Richard Tozier"

Asustado se vistió con manga larga y para evitar miradas colocó un vendaje que cubriera las letras, se miró en el espejo y pudo notar como el pánico lo dominaba. Tomó su inhalador para ayudarse a respirar, necesitaba calmarse antes que su madre subiera a ver por qué no bajaba a desayunar, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de ocultar nada si ella lo encontraba así.

Una vez más compuesto salió tratando de aparentar normalidad, aun tenía que ir a clases y era seguro que vería a Richie ¿Como debía comportarse ahora?

-A G-

Seguía sin poder creerlo ¿Cuánta suerte podía tener en el mundo para despertar con el nombre de tu primer amor en la muñeca? Acarició la piel marcada sintiendo como un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Ya no más culpa por sentirse así, al fin era libre de amarlo...

Volvió a mirar su muñeca mirando con adoración aquellas letras.

"Edward Kaspbrak"

Se vistió rápidamente, tenía que hablar con él. Conociéndolo debía estar en un ataque de pánico, se coloco una sudadera para cubrir su muñeca y salió sin desayunar para alcanzar al castaño en el camino.

Nunca antes había llegado tan rápido a la casa de su amigo, sabía que su casi suegra lo odiaba así que no tocó la puerta, lo buscó por la ventana y al verlo esperó a ser notado para hacer señas. Necesitaba hablar con él y por la expresión de su rostro él sabía de que.

Con mochila en mano salió y corrió hasta donde estaba tomándole de la mano para salir de ahí, no podían ir a clases así... No estaban listos sin aclarar lo que iba a suceder.

Sin hablar caminaron en la misma dirección, la vieja casa del árbol, era el único lugar donde podían estar juntos en soledad sin ser interrumpidos, al menos hasta que los demás perdedores salieran de clases. Si ambos faltaban seria obvio que se fugaron y sólo esperaban no preguntaran por Eddie porque sabía que la señora Sonia no sería feliz al saber de la marca.

Una vez en la privacidad de la casa club se miraron sin saber cómo comenzar, al final Richie se levantó la manga mostrándole el nombre al castaño y este a su vez comenzó a quitarse la venda para mostrar el suyo. El silencio era demasiado espeso... tenían miedo ¿Cómo afrontar la situación?

-¿Tu... estas bien con esto?- preguntó el castaño sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, no le molestaba que fuera Richie pero no podía decir que lo amaba.

-¡Sí! Quiero decir... - bajó la mirada sin saber si estaba molesto o no- Se que no soy la mejor opción pero...-

-¡No, no! Digo... no esperaba que fueras tu pero... no estoy molesto, solo que eres mi amigo y nunca pensé en ti de esa forma, no sé si pueda y no quiero lastimarte pero si ambos tenemos nuestros nombres es porque está bien ¿no? Digo que entonces estaba destinado y no debería estar tan preocupado pero jamás me puse a pensar en cómo podría evolucionar nuestra relación, no es como si te tuviera miedo digo pudo haber sido Henry Bowers y eso hubiera sido más que malo pero fue tu nombre y lo extraño es que no tuve miedo por ti si no por mi madre, tu sabes cómo es-.

Su charla nerviosa fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios que se presionaban gentilmente contra los suyos, respiro tembloroso llenándose de ese aroma familiar y antes de darse cuenta sus manos buscaban apoyo en los hombros del más alto.

Fue un beso torpe y bastante dulce, las manos de Richie sujetaban la cintura ajena como si fuera algo normal. Ninguno podía explicar cómo terminaron besándose en la casa del árbol pero jamás cambiarían ese momento, el primer momento del resto de su vida juntos.

No hacían falta más palabras, sus miradas bastaban para saber que estarían bien.

* * *

Siempre me ha gustado esta temática de almas gemelas, espero lo disfrutaran y mañana sigue el ultimo.

Voy a tener que llorar mirando la película otra vez para ver como le hago.


	7. 14 Febrero Fix It

Porque nadie quería ver hundirse el barco y en mi mente todos viven.

Ajua mijos.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para comenzar su show, se encontraba relajado, después de hacer reír a su exigente novio, un montón de desconocidos era pan comido.

Su celular sonó y jamás esperó tener que correr para no vomitarse encima.

-¿Mike?- preguntó esperando siguiera en la línea.

-¿Estás bien, Richie?- se notaba preocupado, y bueno, su reacción tal vez no era la mejor.

-No pero lo estaré... solo... ¿A quién le has avisado?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Solo a Stan y Bill, estaba por llamar a Eddie...-

-¡No! Avisa a los demás y yo me encargo de Eddie, no podemos estresarlo de esa manera justo ahora… pero te aseguro que estaremos ahí...- trató de explicar.

-¿Tienes contacto con Eddie?- preguntó confundido, al pasar los años el grupo se había alejado un poco.

-Después te cuento pero si... yo me encargo ¿Está bien?- su representante se asomó preguntando si todo estaba en orden- Debo irme... Nos vemos Mike...- colgó tratando de relajarse, aún tenía un show y agradecía que no hubiera llamado a Eddie pues este tenía turno en el quirófano y no quería que al ponerse nervioso por la noticia cometiera un error.

Bien, iba a terminar con eso e ir a casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegara su novio.

-Fix it-

Al fin de regreso entró a la comodidad de su hogar dejando su maletín en la entrada junto a su saco, respiró el aroma de la cena y sonrió buscando a su pareja.

-¿Richie? ¡Estoy en casa! -caminó hasta la cocina y miró la mesa puesta, se sorprendió cuando unas manos lo tomaron de la cintura para girarlo pero respondió gustoso al beso de bienvenida.

-Eddie Spaghetti, sabes cada vez mejor- se balanceó con él en un abrazo flojo obteniendo una risa del menor.

-Sabes que odio ese apodo- se quejó sujetándose de sus hombros- ¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-Pasta- respondió inocente recibiendo un zape en respuesta- ¿Qué? Así me amas - le dio un último beso para dejarlo ir -¿Cómo te fue hoy?- caminaron juntos a la mesa.

-Por suerte para ti así te amo...- evitó reír al ver la cazuela con espagueti y tomó también un poco de pollo y verduras, había sido una larga batalla que el mayor aceptara alimentos saludables pero mantenían un equilibrio en la comida- Todo bien, el tumor que extirpamos no era maligno así que espero que todo salga bien...- se encogió de hombros comenzando a comer.

-Es gracioso que puedas hablar de tus operaciones mientras cenamos y a los 13 ver un corte te hacía vomitar- se burló mientras servía un par de copas con vino.

-Bueno supongo que por algo me volví médico, necesitaba superar todos mis traumas de la niñez - su mano buscó la contraria- No hubiera podido sin ti, si no hubieses estado a mi lado creo que habría desertado -apretó la mano cariñosamente y Richie no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarlo.

-Yo solo estuve ahí, mi carrera musical no sirvió mucho pero al menos traigo dinero a la casa- bromeó recordando que Eddie siempre lo animó a no dejar de ser él, siempre apoyando sus proyectos hasta que su show de comedia se volvió un éxito.

Ambos habían crecido mucho y estaban felices de ello.

Al terminar la cena limpiaron juntos la cocina, eran un buen equipo. Después de todo vivían juntos desde los 22 años cuando consiguieron el dinero suficiente para comprar una pequeña casa.

-Eds... tengo que contarte algo que paso hoy...- terminaba de secar los platos mientras el castaño lo miraba sentado sobre la isla de la cocina.

-¿Tienes una nueva oferta para tu show?- le habían ofrecido varias giras por el país pero no habían querido separarse tanto tiempo.

-No... Mike me llamó, pasó algo en Derry y quiere que volvamos...- informó aún afectado por la noticia y esperó a que el menor reaccionara, éste no hablaba para nada así que se giró encarándolo todavía sobre la isla, sin embargo se encontró sólo con una expresión de horror.

-¿Volvió...?- le aterraba la respuesta pero no podían engañarse, habían hecho una promesa. Su novio caminó hasta él tomando sus manos tratando de confortarse mutuamente- Espera.. ¿Por qué no me llamó?- confundido se abrazó al mayor sin saber que sentir.

-Le dije que yo te avisaría, no quería estresarte todo el día... -

-¿Y decidiste cargar todo el estrés sólo?-acarició los suaves rizos agradecido pero un tanto molesto por no poder cuidar así de él.

-Estaremos bien Eds... te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase...- alinearon sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso manteniendo íntimo el momento.

-Lo sé... ¿Cuándo nos esperan? Debo llamar al trabajo...- suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-Lo antes posible… Podemos irnos en mi auto y nos turnamos si se vuelve pesado el camino, nos veremos en el dragón dorado para cenar con todos- soltó sus manos para acomodarse entre sus piernas apretándolo contra su pecho- Ya avisé a mi representante, sólo debemos hacer las maletas...-

-Muy bien... Entonces llamo al hospital, hacemos las maletas y nos vamos...- decidió buscando la mirada ajena y sin pensarlo se unieron en un beso ansioso, necesitaban sentirse... vencer ese maldito miedo y ambos lo comprendían, querían sentirse vivos y amados.

Las manos se movieron retirando prendas, sus respiraciones se agitaron y volvieron a verse a los ojos cuando sus cuerpos se habían unido.

-Rich...- jadeó casi recostado sobre la isla, nunca habían pensado hacerlo en la cocina pero no tenían la paciencia para esperar más.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse con fuerza tomando las blancas caderas sabiendo que dejaría marcas, sonrió al ver la mueca de placer de su pareja y siguió moviéndose sin darle tregua.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos que parecían hacer eco junto al obsceno sonido de piel chocando, palabras sin sentido eran susurradas al aire y otras más sucias coronaban la situación.

-Te sientes tan bien Eds... tan apretado -jadeó disfrutando el hermoso sonrojo que causaban las palabras- Siempre listo para mí, apuesto que te gustaría montarme...- susurró en el oído contrario sintiéndolo temblar en sus brazos.

-Richie... por favor...- se aferró a su espalda sin dejar de moverse contra él. Ambos tenían más confianza de pedir o hacer en sus momentos íntimos, Eddie lo negaría siempre pero amaba que el filtro de palabras de su novio desapareciera cuando estaban tan perdidos en el otro, las obscenas insinuaciones y peticiones le calentaban como jamás pudo imaginar.

Sus cuerpos temblaron ante el inminente orgasmo y se aferraron al otro para no caer mientras recuperaban fuerzas, sudorosos y felices comenzaron a reír sin creer lo que habían hecho tras tantos años.

-Me siento como un adolescente caliente...- bromeó el miope.

-Como las primeras semanas después de que lo hicimos por primera vez...- le recordó cómo ambos habían estado ansiosos por repetirlo y no podían estar alejados por mucho tiempo. Sus vecinos de habitación se habían quejado en varias ocasiones por el ruido.

-Tiempos gloriosos cuando mi nivel de recuperación era más rápido - le ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomaron sus ropas con intenciones de tomar camino hasta la regadera- ¿Listo para un baño?-

-No, no... Si entramos juntos nunca llegaremos a Derry... Ve primero mientras llamo al hospital- señaló el baño tratando de alejarse.

-Anda Eds... Sólo es un baño- trató de atraparlo

-¡No! Te conozco y jamás es solo un baño - acusó encerrándose en el cuarto a lo que el mayor tuvo que tomar su ducha solo.

-Fix it-

Bajaron del auto y se miraron antes de girarse al restaurante, caminaron hasta la entrada y preguntaron por alguna mesa, una mesera los acompañó hasta donde estaban los 5 perdedores restantes, al parecer eran los últimos.

-Hola vírgenes -Saludó para ser golpeado por el menor, Beverly fue la primera en ir a abrazarlos y tras intercambiar saludos todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

-A todos les ha ido muy bien ¿no?- Preguntó Ben y pronto comenzaron a comentar de sus trabajos.

-¿Neumólogo?- Preguntó Bill sorprendido.

-El mejor de su generación, cuestionable para un hipocondríaco - se burló el de lentes a lo que todos se quedaron callados, finalmente parecía que uno de ellos tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta.

-Ustedes parecen más unidos que antes ¿llegaron juntos?- Stan los miró con un brillo conocedor.

-Difícil no hacerlo cuando vivimos juntos- para sorpresa de todos la sarcástica respuesta llegó de Eddie. Sus manos se unieron sobre la mesa y todos jadearon sorprendidos.

-No... Es una broma- Negó Ben mientras los demás reían.

-Buena broma chicos casi caigo... -Siguió Bill a lo que los aludidos resoplaron molestos.

-Te dije que tu tendencia a hacer bromas sobre todo provocaría que no nos creyeran cuando se los dijéramos - se quejó el castaño dándole un zape.

-¡Oye! Eso no lo cubre el seguro - se acomodó lo lentes.

-Vamos chicos ustedes solo peleaban y se molestaban...- expuso Beverly.

-Se le llama tensión sexual - esta vez recibió un golpe más fuerte y cansado se inclinó para besar al menor tratando de calmar su explosivo temperamento.

La mesa quedó en silencio mientras ellos se miraban y al final Eddie sonreía.

-Sigues siendo un idiota...- volvió a prestar atención a su plato de comida ignorando a sus amigos.

-Si pero soy tu idiota- presumió tomando más pollo agridulce.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Mike me debes 15 dólares - estalló Stan recargándose en su silla con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El bibliotecario entregó el dinero y comenzaron a preguntar sobre ambos, la cena iba bien hasta que tomaron las galletas de la fortuna.

-Las peores galletas, sólo dice "Casa" - Richie se quejó y miró la de Eddie.

-La mía solo dice "a" - hizo una mueca, pronto se dieron cuenta de que era una especie de mensaje y cuando Beverly dio el suyo pudieron leerlo completo.

"Bienvenidos a casa chicos, los extrañé mucho"

Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Richie tomando al castaño para ponerlo detrás de él de manera protectora, Mike gritó que no era real pero comenzó a golpear la mesa con una de las sillas. Beverly gritaba y Bill parecía tener un ataque de ira, fue cuando Stan gritó y miraron a la entrada donde la mesera parecía en shock y un tanto asustada preguntó si todo estaba bien.

-Si... ¿Nos trae la cuenta?- se recuperó el de lentes y la mesera casi corrió fuera de ahí, Eddie estuvo frente a él en segundos abrazándolo tratando de calmar su corazón. Se dieron un suave beso y se mantuvieron juntos- ¿Estas bien?- el castaño asintió mientras revisaba a su pareja en busca de heridas.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí...- Susurró Stan, pagaron rápidamente y mientras salían un pequeño le habló a Richie, gracias al toque de Eddie pudo mantenerse sereno y el niño se fue feliz con sus padres tras conocer a su comediante favorito.

Mike habló de un ritual pero todos estaban demasiado asustados para entender razones, decidieron irse a descansar un poco y verse en la mañana para hablar del tema.

Resultó que todos se hospedaban en el mismo hotel y fue cuando decidieron hablar antes de dormir, no todos recordaban todo lo que pasó, pero debían conseguir un tótem... Algo valioso para dar en ofrenda en el ritual para derrotar a "Eso".

Cansado, Eddie se excusó subiendo a la habitación que compartía con Richie, tenía una idea de que es lo que sería su tótem y realmente necesitaba dormir. Fue a lavarse los dientes cuando escuchó un ruido, por el reflejo del espejo miro a Bowers y alcanzó a moverse siendo apuñalado en el hombro en lugar de su rostro.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Bowers fue empujado contra la ventana quedando inconsciente, Richie corrió a revisar al menor y salieron de la habitación, necesitaban encerrar a Bowers y atender la herida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, Bowers nos atacó!- gritó saliendo con el menor en brazos, los demás perdedores subieron las escaleras buscando al atacante. Beverly lo ayudó a hacer las curas a la herida bajo las instrucciones del médico.

-Se ha ido... - Ben informó a la pareja.

-Aseguren las habitaciones...- Todos corrieron a revisar y atrancar ventanas, no querían otra sorpresa.

-Fix it-

Habían salido a recuperar sus tótems, por eso estaba en el parque esperando que Eddie recogiera un inhalador de la farmacia, le gustaría decir que estaba preparado para su encuentro con "Eso" pero fue más de lo que había pensado en un inicio, le hizo revivir sus inseguridades y su miedo a que descubrieran su mayor secreto, pero ya no era ese niño y por sobretodo tenía a Eddie.

Al volver a la realidad corrió a la farmacia para ver como Eddie salía completamente sucio.

-Fix it-

-Un pedido a nombre de Kaspbrak...- Indicó sin creer que volvía a estar ahí después de tantos años. Ahora con el conocimiento adecuado le divertía recordar todo lo que su madre le hizo creer.

De reír en el mostrador paso a estar en los almacenes con un leproso vomitando sobre él, aguantó estoicamente las propias ganas de vomitar y cuando pudo volver a la realidad se miró con un gesto de asco.

Salió rápidamente de ahí sabiendo que al igual que con Beverly, nadie más miraría la sustancia que lo cubría.

-¿Qué mierda te pasó?- preguntó alarmado el pelinegro.

-Necesito un baño... ¡Ahora!- urgió caminando al carro.

-Espera necesito pasar por mi tótem- subió al auto encendiéndolo.

-¿Es lejos?- sabía que nadie más que Richie lo miraba pero realmente le daba asco sentirse así de sucio.

-No... Es cerca y será rápido- prometió conduciendo apenas un par de calles- Aquí fue donde jugué con Connor...- se estacionó en el arcade y bajó del auto rápidamente. Los recuerdos lo golpeaban con fuerza, lo mal que se sintió ese día y al tocar la ficha lo supo.

Subió al auto un tanto ido y guardó la ficha en su chaqueta, ambos estaban listos y ahora sólo debían ir a que Eddie se bañara para poder encontrarse con Mike, pronto terminaría todo.

-¿Quién es Connor?- saliendo de sus pensamientos se giró notando la mueca en el lindo pero sucio rostro de su novio.

-¿Qué...?- el castaño desvío la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-No me voy a repetir...- finalmente su mente logró hacer la conexión y sonrió divertido.

-¿Estas celoso?- incrédulo notó como el menor enrojecía y soltó una carcajada- Connor es primo de Bowers, no lo sabía hasta que bueno... - volvió a encender el auto dirigiéndose al hotel- El idiota y sus novias llegaron, Connor no quiso que su primo lo jodiera así que mintió diciendo que lo estaba acosando...- suspiró perdido en el recuerdo.

Un pesado silencio se estableció en el auto hasta que llegaron al hotel.

-Lo siento... no quería hacerte sentir mal...- susurró tomando su mano.

-El recuerdo es malo pero me gustó verte celoso, usualmente soy yo el celoso - bromeó bajando del auto, el olor ya comenzaba a molestarlo.

-Entonces no prestas atención...- musito para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?- le miro confundido ya entrando.

-Nada, que tal vez ahora si podemos compartir ducha - sonrió inocente.

-No, estas lleno de... baba alienígena - se quejó subiendo las escaleras.

-Anda amor abrázame- corrió tras de él cruzando con Beverly y Ben en el camino que los veían divertidos.

-Primero baño y después abrazos- se quejó mientras escuchaba la dulce risa del castaño que entraba al baño sin cerrar del todo.

Pronto se escuchó el agua correr y esperando se dejó caer en la cama.

-Fix it-

Un minuto estaban jugando y al siguiente Richie había clavado un hacha decorativa en la cabeza de Bowers. El pelinegro vomitó sobrepasado por la situación y Eddie solo pudo tratar de confortarlo y darle un poco de agua para enjuagarse.

-¿Dónde esta Bill?- preguntó Stan al notar que era el único faltante.

En ese momento el celular de Mike sonó y minutos después corrían a la casa de la calle Neibolt tratando de alcanzar a Bill.

-Sólo funcionará si somos todos- insistió Stan tratando de parar a Bill que a su vez insistía en ir solo.

-La primera vez fuimos los siete contra él y solo éramos unos niños, ahora somos adultos- todos se veían más confiados por las palabras de Mike.

-No tienes que hacerlo solo Bill -no sabía si alguien más había notado como Stan entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Bill y finalmente se decidieron a entrar.

-Matemos a ese maldito payaso- Dijo Richie antes de entrar mientras Eddie sólo pudo seguirlo, él no quería entrar en lo más mínimo y tenía mucho miedo, pero jamás dejaría a Richie continuar ese camino sin él.

El camino de regreso fue tenebroso y lleno de trampas como lo esperaban todos, encontrar otro nivel más bajo fue una sorpresa no deseada, tomó la mano de su novio mientras los demás bajaban y lo besó con fuerza.

-Promete que no harás nada estúpido...- pidió temeroso.

-Solo si prometes lo mismo Eds... te prometí que no dejaría que nada te pase... pronto volveremos a casa y viviremos juntos hasta estar más arrugados que el culo gordo de tu madre- el castaño le dio un empujón a modo de regaño y tras otro corto beso bajaron con los demás.

Mike explicó el ritual y todos fueron depositando su tótem en la urna, las palabras eran raras pero las siguieron repitiendo sin soltarse de las manos y con los ojos cerrados.

Nadie esperaba que el payaso saliera de la urna, el caos se desató y pronto estuvieron separados corriendo por sus vidas, Eddie jamás se separó de Richie, no estaba dispuesto a soltar su mano.

Ver al cachorro de pomeranian fue un momento de alivio antes que se deformara, pero puso en el fondo de su mente que no sería mala idea tener un perro.

Finalmente Richie había soltado su mano para salvar a Mike quedando preso de esas malditas luces, el castaño sin saber que hacer tomó una barra y la lanzó directamente al payaso atravesándolo.

Sin tiempo de celebrar corrió por su novio y lo arrastro de regreso a la cueva esquivando apenas uno de los tentáculos. Sin saber bien cómo, todos estaban insultando al payaso que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, hasta que Mike le arrancó el corazón aplastándolo hasta que finalmente murió.

La caverna comenzó a temblar y asustados corrieron escapando del desastre, al subir a la superficie la casa parecía sufrir el mismo destino, aun en shock caminaron hasta la cantera, estaban más que sucios y parecía que todos habían tenido otro enfrentamiento con el payaso cuando se separaron en la caverna.

Ver el familiar lugar les trajo muchos recuerdos, se lanzaron al igual que hace 27 años refrescándose, saliendo de su estupor, risas y temblorosas palabras se dejaron escuchar cada vez con más confianza.

-¡Idiota!- el grito de Eddie rompió la paz del momento.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?- Richie se cubría tratando de no dejar caer sus lentes.

-¿En qué diablos pensabas al hacerte el héroe? ¡Casi te come!- sollozó recordando ese horrible momento en que pensó que lo perdería.

-Pero estoy bien ¡Tú me salvaste!- nadó hacia el tomándolo de las manos robándole un beso frente a todos.

-¿Crees que eso arregla algo?-trató de soltarse pero el mayor lo tomo de la cintura y buscó algo en su pantalón, para el asombro de todos sacó un anillo.

-Edward Kasprak ¿te casas conmigo?- preguntó provocando un jadeo general, el castaño lo miró sin poderlo creer y ante el silencio Richie se comenzó a preocupar.

-Debería estar loco para aceptar a un hombre que me quiere dejar viudo antes de la boda...- se mordió los labios mientras los demás reían y asintió dejando que le pusiera el anillo.

Sin importar ahora que pasaba sabían que estarían bien, estaban juntos y solo eso importaba.

-Fix it-

-¿Me explicas que hacemos aquí?-preguntó curioso, no tenían 15 años para besuquearse en el puente.

-Quiero mostrarte algo anda...- le tomó de la mano y miró las iniciales que había grabado hace tanto tiempo, las acarició con un dedo y se agachó sacando una navaja suiza para remarcar las letras para asombro de su prometido.

-Esas son...- cubrió su boca emocionado por el gesto- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ahí?- preguntó apenas el mayor se levantó.

-27 años...- respondió tomando la mano del castaño para besar el anillo- No importa el tiempo que pase... quiero que sepas que esto es para siempre Eddie... nunca más amare a nadie de esta forma- confesó.

-Yo también te amo imbécil- susurró sintiendo sus ojos húmedos, como un par de adolescentes se besaron junto a sus iniciales.

* * *

Definitivamente todo estaría bien.

Y fin!!!

Listo ya acabe! Ahhhh diablos escribir esto fue difícil pero lo hice.

Este va dedicado a mi beta y bff Toxi que nomas mencione la shipp dijo que lo beteaba, gracias por ayudarme.

Feliz dia bb.

Bueno espero les gustara uwu


End file.
